We have developed computer programs to assist physicians, diabetes educators, other paramedical personnel, and patients with intensive insulin therapy. The programs provide analysis of the ambulatory glucose profile, using manual entry and/or verified data from recording or "memory" glucose reflectance meters. Graphical and statistical displays are accompanied by detailed written interpretation, with advice and explanations for alterations of insulin dosage, timing, type, or dietary changes. Extensive human engineering and fail-safe features are provided. Nonparametric statistics and principles of exploratory data analysis are combined with techniques for transformation, weighting, smoothing and interpolating, using newly developed, original statistical methods. The programs also provide analysis of patient compliance, and have potential educational value.